


You’re Not Finished Yet

by oper_1895



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Massage, Not very submissive Steve Rogers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sarcasm, Service Kink, Submissive Steve Rogers, taking advantage of mis-matched libidos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Bucky very much appreciated Steve’s massage skills. He was also learning to appreciate Steve’s complete inability to back down from a challenge, in the right circumstances.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Season of Kink





	You’re Not Finished Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Farewelltobucky for the beta!

Bucky was face down on a massage table, groaning somewhat theatrically as Steve dragged a heavy hand along the curve of his shoulder blade. He felt the thump of each knot as Steve slowly moved down his back.

“Oh god Stevie, you feel so good.” He moaned, letting his voice catch just a little. 

Steve whimpered. 

Bucky grinned into the headrest. A thick thigh pressed against his arm as Steve leaned in to push his hands up Bucky’s spine. That was too tempting. Bucky twisted his wrist, wiggling his fingers to find the hot skin of Steve’s cock between the bars of the cock cage Bucky had put him in at the beginning of all this. Steve jerked, and his hands skidded up Bucky’s back.

Bucky snickered. “Don’t get distracted there, Stevie”. 

“You’re not helping.” Steve complained, but there was laughter in his frustration.

“Oh? Am I not helping?” Bucky planted his hands and pushed his torso up, flexing into the movement to accent the muscles of his arm and back. The modesty sheet Steve draped over Bucky shifted as Bucky twisted to look over at Steve and revealed the curve of one muscled glute. 

Steve looked flustered. His cock was flushed, pressing into the barriers of the cage. Bucky watched, amused, as Steve’s eyes followed the curve of his spine down to the inevitable terminus, then jerked back up to Bucky’s face. 

Once he had Steve’s attention again, Bucky raised an eyebrow and let his eyes drift down pointedly. “Do you want me to start helping, Steve?” 

“Nope. Thanks. I’ll manage”. Steve replied quickly, both recognizing and avoiding a trap for once in his life. He took a deep breath, jaw firm, like he could be unaffected by all this if he just tried harder. 

Well, Bucky could try harder too. He reached up and grabbed a handful of hair to drag Steve down for a hot, fierce kiss. The determination to be unaffected barely lasted a second before Steve whimpered into his mouth, hips jerking restlessly. Bucky took pity and released him, settling himself back onto the table, further disrupting the sheet. Oops.

“Come on Steve, you know the deal. Finish the massage and I’ll let you come. If you do a good enough job, I might even consider blowing you.”

Steve shoved Bucky back into position, pinning him to the table with one hand as he pulled the sheet back up into position with the other. Bucky snickered, but stayed where he was put. When Steve returned to the massage, Bucky couldn’t help but notice that Steve had adjusted his angle so he was well out of the way of Bucky’s hands. 

“How does that sound? My mouth on your cock. All wet and hot-” 

Steve growled low in his throat, and leaned in with just the right twist derailing Bucky’s train of thought as one of the knots released, giving a wave of pleasure/pain that had him whimpering. He panted for a moment and Steve gave him a couple of firm strokes before immediately moving onto the next knot. Bucky’s brain fuzzed out. It took him a couple minutes before he came back to himself and realized that the Man With a Plan actually had a plan this time: keep Bucky feeling too good to be distracting.

Bucky wasn’t going to give up that easily. He let himself vocalize his natural impulses to whine and whimper and groan as Steve worked down his back. And okay, they might be a bit more pornographic than he would ever allow himself in any other massage, but Steve really did have excellent hands. He was just trying to be encouraging. 

Steve had worked his way down to Bucky’s lower back, doing an admirable job of keeping focused but Bucky could hear his breath coming harder. He was just considering ramping up the temptation when Steve hit a spot that made Bucky’s breath catch. He twitched, jerking his hips against the table, and the aborted whine that had caught in his throat released as a throaty moan. 

Steve sagged like his strings were cut. He groaned, pressing his forehead into the center of Bucky’s back, panting slightly into his skin. “Fuck,” Steve moaned softly, his hands groping against Bucky’s back. He could feel Steve’s body shuddering, the cage knocking against the table as his hips worked in frustrated little jerks. Jesus this was hot. If Bucky’s libido wasn’t being such a shrinking violet lately this would almost be challenging for him. 

He wondered absently how close to coming Steve could get just from this. 

"So… you done?"

“No.” Steve groaned as he straightened. He exhaled firmly and spread shaking hands firmly across Bucky’s lower back. Bucky couldn’t see his face, but he could guess; arousal warring with determination. 

“Whatever you say, pal.” Bucky caught the sheet between his toes and tugged slightly, shifting it a critical couple of inches. 

“Fuck you,” Steve said, pulling the sheet back up. 

Bucky lifted his head so Steve could see his smirk as he wiggled the sheet down again. “You know, I can do this all day.”

He yelped as Steve smacked the revealed cheek, then moaned as the heat of the impact set in. That man had excellent hands in everything he did. He wiggled again, presenting his temptation. “Go right ahead there, but I’m not sure that’s going to get you anywhere you want to go right now.”

Steve smacked him again, then kneaded at the muscle. ”I’m just trying to relax you. You’re just such a tightass.”

“Hmm” Bucky flexed, slowly thrusting against the table, then arched his back, letting his legs spread slightly as he lifted his ass. "That does sound like something you should be working on then.”

“Okay, fine. Fine.” Steve laughed helplessly, a little bit desperately. “You win.” Then he was up at the head of the table, kissing Bucky feverishly. “I give. Please. Please can I come.”

Bucky rolled over, following Steve’s mouth, feeling boneless and relaxed. He shifted so he stayed on the table, but let the sheet fall to the floor. 

“Well, I don’t know, Stevie,” he smirked. Steve’s eyes were dark and hot, his hair was a mess, it looked like he had run oil covered hands through it at some point. Bucky waved absently down at his body. “You’re not finished yet.”


End file.
